petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2013
01:05 '-' 01:06 no-bodys-here 01:13 hi 01:13 i'm here 01:13 :3 01:13 I fixed mario's pallete glitch 01:13 Turns out I was loading the wrong sprite sheet :/ for one 01:14 hi 'w' 01:14 I'm setting a timer now 01:14 so that mario's idle animation only plays every so many cpu cycles 01:14 kk 01:16 let's see if this makes a difference :/ :/ :/ 01:16 I'm going to be doing alot of optimizing. 01:16 Like merging several pallete data for mario 01:16 into one pallete ptc file 01:16 instead of having ENTIRE pallete entries use up 01:16 for one character 01:16 with only the first entry for each (0) 01:17 o.o 01:17 stupid palettes 01:18 uhnhuh 01:24 wel... I fixed the issue with the idle animation now i have to make it so it plays the same direction as mario facing :/ ughhh 01:24 And I did fix his pallete issue when punching FINALLY 01:24 :D 01:25 derr we go =p =p 01:25 yayyy 01:26 so far this is the most stable version of Petit Smash 01:26 could i play it? 01:27 shure if you only want to play mario 01:27 o.0 01:28 kk 01:28 i dont maind 01:28 *mind 01:28 XP lemme just get something fixed there's a bug still 01:28 this isn't a release :/ 01:28 ok 01:28 i know 01:28 but since your asking for this version I'll give it to you 01:28 I'm not against sharing but I really would rather not show it off till complete 01:28 still 01:28 if your that finicky about playing it 01:29 I'll get some QR codes for you 01:29 no,its fine 01:29 you dont have to 01:29 na I may as well. 01:29 nah* 01:29 XP 01:29 you might like it 01:30 im just impateint,and ill probobly always be,until i find out how hard game programming is,and i need to stop,and understand that throught all the commands,and data people have to make,its really much harder than it seems. 01:30 I rmember testing that game named botris 01:30 b4 it was released 01:30 I test games for people 01:31 sometimes 01:31 I came up with the name Botris 01:31 it was Robot Factory 01:31 he said he liked the name,and named it that 01:31 then put robot factory uner it 01:31 Just yesterday, 01:31 lol 01:31 i was like 01:32 "Ok,lol,let me update from Pre release.XD" 01:32 I had the game for like 3 weeks 01:32 you'll be surprised to see the changes 01:32 in menus. 01:32 btw even if you select link. 01:32 I played it earleir 01:32 it wont work... 01:32 :/ 01:32 because a ssoon as you press start 01:32 but u only gave me the prg 01:32 ther's no wait 01:32 it skips character select right now 01:32 so it was kinda glitched 01:32 lol 01:32 ok 01:32 wait,ur giving it to me? 01:32 I have to literally save all the resources to sd to 01:32 =p 01:32 yeah 01:33 one minute though i have to make the qrs 01:33 Tahnks.^w^ 01:33 ok 01:33 it's alot of qrs to make and i have to export all teh files 01:33 *Thanks 01:33 Ok 01:33 imma go et ur hyrule song 01:37 ok making qrs now 01:37 this is going to be alot because 01:37 I'm including whatever I think I remember being needed 01:37 if it says your missing something tell me the file. 01:37 -gets to work making qr images- 01:38 ok 01:41 hey coinz 01:41 do u know what the code is to loop songs offhand? 01:41 Its like 01:42 @LOOP 01:42 BGMCHK = 128 01:42 VSYNC 1 01:42 GOTO @LOOP 01:43 found it 01:44 hyrule song is ready 01:46 g2g bbs 01:46 :D 01:46 going to maybe get food 01:46 oh,bye 01:51 bb in 30 minutes 01:54 hello 01:54 hello mr wikia bot 01:54 how goes the logging 01:43 found it 01:44 hyrule song is ready 01:46 g2g bbs 01:46 :D 01:46 going to maybe get food 01:46 oh,bye 01:51 bb in 30 minutes 01:54 hello 01:54 hello mr wikia bot 01:54 how goes the logging 02:36 my internet just came back where's sparky 02:36 oh ic 02:36 ... 02:36 hi sparky 02:37 'm back from gettin food 02:37 i kinda forgot to come in 30 minutes 02:37 it's fine :3 02:37 sry coinz 02:37 i was afk because no internet 02:37 hi 02:37 for a while. 02:37 kk 02:37 hii 02:37 I'm still making those qrs 02:37 ok 02:37 if its really that much, 02:37 you dont have to 02:37 na I'm gonna 02:37 i might post them 02:37 just cus 02:37 ok,'w' 02:38 I already started doing it no point in stopping 02:38 I'm playing crystal monsters,and got distracted 02:38 kk 02:44 hey random,are u here? 02:44 guess not.'n' 02:44 well,if u come back 02:44 i have a ? 02:54 hey sparky i'm done 02:55 i'm uploading the thing now 02:55 :/ it's not even complete but I'll (sort of) release it 02:55 by posting here 02:55 ok 02:55 hi twin 02:56 ok I need a better image hosting site 02:56 imgur gave error 02:56 u didnt have to twin 02:56 okay 02:57 what 02:57 http://imgur.com/Dl2xEkb 02:57 it's alot 02:57 let me kn ow if i'm missing anything 02:57 what is that 02:58 Petit smash V1.2 LITE incomplete but functional 02:58 OMG 02:58 o: 02:58 with some bug fixes 02:58 a few new sprites 02:58 yessssss 02:58 and :/ 02:58 new menus 02:58 been workin gon that for three days :/ on and off 02:58 i wasn't ready to release anything yet but for you guys i dont mind 02:58 sparky requested so 02:58 why so many '-' faces? 02:59 BECAUSE FACES 02:59 :/ 02:59 You said u wanted to release it to me 02:59 i dont mind if twin has it 02:59 jeez 02:59 lol 02:59 no imean 02:59 the '-' faces makes it seem ike you wanted nobody having it 02:59 but you said you wanted to 2013 09 22